Un mariage surprenant
by ArtmisRha
Summary: Une nouvelle loi. La vie de Severus et d'Hermione est chambouler. Et si ils ne voulaient plus se quitter ? Est-ce grâce à cette loi qu'ils vont vivre la vie dont ils aspiraient? SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici une autre histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelque années. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut mais je vous la mets quand même, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait plaire à quelqu'un. **

**L'histoire commence quelques mois après la bataille finale. Dumbledore et Severus sont toujours vivant, ainsi que d'autres personnages. **

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 1 – Une visite inattendu*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

C'était les grandes vacances et Hermione profitait de sa vie retrouvé. Après la bataille finale, elle était partie à la recherche de ses parents et leurs avait redonné leurs souvenir. Ils avaient repris leur vis ensemble, heureuse de se retrouver. Elle lisait tranquillement sur son lit un livre sur les potions quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hermione prit sa baguette et sortie de sa chambre pour aller voir qui c'était. Depuis la bataille elle n'était pas tranquille, elle avait toujours peur qu'on vienne lui annoncé que Voldemort était de retours ou que quelqu'un c'était fait tué par un Mangemort vengeur.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et regarda l'homme qui étai à la porte d'entrée. Albus Dumbledore discutait nonchalamment avec ses parents.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » Dit Hermione surprise. Elle alla les rejoindre, rassurer par le comportement du Directeur.

« Ah Miss Granger. » Lui dit-il gentiment. « Comment se passe vos vacances ? »

« Très bien Monsieur le Directeur. » Répondit-elle. « Les travaux de reconstruction de Poudlard se passe bien ? »

« Oui, lentement, mais l'école devrait être ouverte pour la prochaine rentrée. » Sourit le Directeur. « Vous pourrez ainsi venir finir vos études. »

« Je suis impatiente de retourner à Poudlard, Monsieur. » Sourit-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit avant de la regarda sérieusement. « Miss Granger, je suis venu ici pour savoir si vous auriez un peu de temps cette après-midi. Je voudrais vous parlez de votre prochaine année scolaire. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle savait ce que sa signifiait. Elle allait être nommée Préfète en Chef. Elle regarda ses parents et leur fit un clin d'œil complice. Hermione leur avait parlé de la grande probabilité qu'elle soit préfète en chef cette année et combien elle était impatiente. Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Bien. » Il sourit à ses parents. « Au revoir Monsieur et Madame Granger. » Puis il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

« Au revoir Monsieur le Directeur. » Répondit sa mère avant de regarder sa fille. « Nous t'attendons pour diner Hermione. »

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le Directeur dans un endroit caché des regards indiscrets. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils disparurent dans un craquement.

« C'est pratique. » Dit-elle en souriant et regardant le bureau directorial. Rien n'avais changé, tout était comme avant que le bataille ne détruise tout.

« Etre Directeur à ses privilèges. » Plaisanta t-il. « Assoyez-vous Miss Granger. » Hermione prit place devant le bureau et attendit qu'il commence à parler. « Un bonbon au citron ? » Il lui tendit une boite pleine à ras bord de bonbon.

« Euh…non merci. » Il reposa la boite non sans prendre un bonbon pour lui.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelle du monde magique cet été ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui je reçois la Gazette du Sorcier. » Admit-elle, ne voyant pas le lien avec le poste de Préfète en Chef.

« Donc vous êtes au courant de la proposition de la loi sur le mariage que certains membre du Magenmagot proposent. »

« Oui, mais elle ne sera jamais instaurer. » Rit Hermione. « C'est un juste un gros… » Elle au milieux de sa phrase en voyant le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrir. « Monsieur ? »

« Elle va l'être. » Dit-il doucement. « Malgré mes protestation et celles des autres membres. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Dit-elle surpris.

« Les membres du Magenmagot sont très persistant. » Dit-il en soupirant. « Il disent que tout le monde doit y mettre du sien dans la réhabilitation du monde magique et autre inepties de ce genre. »

Hermione était abasourdit. « Alors…alors ils vont forcer les gens à ce marié ? »

« Je le crains. » Dit-il en cherchant un parchemin sur son bureau.

« Mais c'est absurde et immoral ! » Se révolta Hermione.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Miss Granger et c'est pour cette raison que je vous est fait venir ici aujourd'hui. » Il mit un parchemin devant elle.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc, sans lire le parchemin devant elle.

« La loi sera adopté à la fin Septembre. Vous faites partis des premiers élèves concerner pas cette loi. » Dit-il. « Vous êtes trois dans cette situation, Fréderic Gates, DianaClerford et vous même. »

« Leur avez-vous déjà parlé de cette loi Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Non pas encore. Je les rencontre plus tard dans l'après-midi. » Lui répond t'il. « Je voulais vous voir en premier. »

« Moi Monsieur ? »

« Oui il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de prendre une décision. » Hermione acquiesça trop nerveuse pour dire quoi que se soit.

« Quand cette loi sera adoptée vous allez être une sorcière très convoité. Votre amitié avec Monsieur Potter, vos exploits lors de la bataille finale et votre intelligence font de vous un trophée de collection. » Hermione le regarda choquer. « Excusez-moi Miss Granger mais s'est ce que vous serais. »

« Mais je suis pas un bout de viande ! » Dit-elle fâcher.

« Bien sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas, mais beaucoup de personnes vont vous voir comme cela. » Expliqua-t-il. « Vous allez être comme un prix à gagner ma chère et ni vous, ni moi, ne voulions que cela ce produise. »

« Non bien sûr ! » Dit-elle outrer.

« Les nobles et les familles de sang-pur veulent que leur nom retrouve leur gloire passé. Marié a vous ils sont sur de retrouver tout se que cette guerre leur à enlever. » Hermione était mortifié. « Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une _chose_ pour eux, Miss Granger. Quelque _chose_ d'une grande utilité dans ce monde post-Voldemort. Selon la loi vous êtes soumise aux règles et aux exigences de votre mari. Votre scolarité pourrait être écourtée, vous serais obligée d'avoir un enfant quand votre mari l'exigera…Toutes ces règles sont soit disant crée pour sauver le monde des sorciers mais cela est ridicule et personnes ne semble s'en rendre comte. » Dit Dumbledore avec véhémence. Hermione n'avait jamais vue le vieil homme dans cet état. Elle se demanda se que ça cachait de pire.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je ne sois pas obligé de me mariée. » Demanda-t-elle désespéré.

« Non mais ont peut trouver une solution. Vos amis ne sont pas assez âgés pour se marier, les frères Weasley sont… » Il s'arrêta en voyant Hermione secoué la tête. Dumbledore sourit et continua. « J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous marié avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, qui est aussi concerner par la loi. C'est une personne en qui on peut avoir confiance, il vous laissera poursuivre vos études et il attendra le plus longtemps possible avant que vous ayez des enfants. »

Hermione regarda Dumbledore en faisant les gros yeux. Elle avait espérer qu'il lui dise qu'elle allait pouvoir se caché dans un pays lointain ou qu'elle aurait put prendre du Polynectar mais non ! Il lui proposait de se mariée.

« Monsieur se ne sont pas des mariages qui dure toute la vie ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« La nouvelle loi des sorciers autorise les divorces après une dizaine d'années de vie commune. » Dit-il en grimaçant. « Mais avec un peu de chance Miss Granger la loi sera abrogée dans les mois ou l'année à venir. »

Hermione prit une grosse bouffé d'aire pour se donner du courage. « Me marié est donc ma seul alternative ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ou alors il faudra que vous abandonniez notre monde et… » Il se tut en voyant Hermione secoué vigoureusement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas non plus être mariée à un étranger et enceinte avant d'être prête. » Souligna-t-elle. « C'est loi c'est de l'esclavage légal. »

« Je vous propose de vous mariée avec quelqu'un qui est dans la même situation que vous. C'est un homme qui sera convoité par des femmes qui ont le même objectif que les hommes qui vont être après vous. Si vous ne voulez pas choisir un homme que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne vous convient pas, c'est la meilleure solution. » Lui expliqua Dumbledore.

Hermione se dit que quitte à choisir autant prendre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui aller lui laisser un peu de liberté. « Qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Dumbledore la regarda sérieusement. « L'espion le plus célèbre du monde magique, Severus Snape. » Lui dit-il.

« Le pro…le professeur Snape ? » Cria-t-elle.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**Que penser vous de ce début ? Dites moi tout ! **

**A la prochaine **

**ArtmisRha **


	2. Chapitre 2 - Choix

**Coucou !**

**Voici la suite comme promis ) J'ai enfin trouvé une Beta mais elle n'a pas encore corrigée les chapitres. Vous allez devoir lire avec mes fautes si vous voulez savoir la suite, je suis désolé. **

**Vous n'allez pas me croire mais en rentrant chez moi ce soir, j'ai vue le sosie de Severus dans le bus ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Les cheveux, le nez, tout étaient là. **

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**Snapeinlove :**__** Merci pour ton commentaire **__** J'ai trouvé une personne pour corriger les chapitres, ils sont actuellement en cours de correction )**_

_**Zeugma :**__** Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ) Et merci d'avoir laisser commentaire **_

_**Beatrice :**__** J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite **__** Merci pour ton commentaire **_

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Je m'excuse je n'ai pas relus le chapitre parce que j'ai une migraine. J'espère qu'il est bien.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture **

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 2 - Choix*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Hermione avait du mal entendre ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pendant une seconde elle cru qu'elle allait hyper-ventiler. Mais le Directeur ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à cette annonce.

« Oui lui-même. Quand il à était innocenter après la chute de Voldemort, pour avoir protégé et aidée Harry…eh bien beaucoup de femme se sont mise à le ''courtiser''. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« J'ai lu les nombres articles et le comte rendu qu'il à écrit. » Avoua Hermione.

« Alors vous savez que le monde sorciers la acclamé comme un héro. » Lui dit le Directeur. Hermione acquiesça. « En bref, je pense que cette loi sera abrogée dans quelques mois, ou dans un an tout au plus. Cela vous laissera tranquille puisque le premier enfant doit être conçu dans les deux après le mariage. Après l'annulation de la loi vous serais en droit de faire ce que vous voulez. Severus pourra continuer à vivre sa vie et vous, vous pourrez épouser la personne que vous aimez. C'est la meilleur solution pour vous deux dans les circonstances actuelle. » Hermione était perturbé par la facilité qu'il avait de parler de son futur ainsi que celui de Snape. C'était pas lui qui était obligé de se mariée à quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et puis sa impliquer plein de choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

« Mais on devra se marier et vivre ensemble…et la loi stipule… » Hermione ne continua pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet du sexe. Mais Dumbledore avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui la loi stipule que vous devrez au moins une fois par semaine avoir des relations physiques. Mais je suis sûr qu'à vous deux vous trouverez bien une solution pour ne pas avoir d'enfant avant que la loi ne soit abrogé. » Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle devait non seulement se mariée avec Snape mais elle devait aussi coucher avec lui.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je sais que cela n'est pas l'idéal pour vous mais c'est votre meilleure solution. » Dit le Directeur. Il prit un parchemin dans un tiroir et le tendit à Hermione. « Si vous êtes d'accord, Severus et vous de vous marier, vous devez signer cette demande pour le mariage. Je le déposerais au Ministère avant que la loi ne soit instaurée. » Expliqua-t-il.

Hermione regarda le document surprise. « Il n'a pas encore signé ? »

« Non il voulait parlez avec vous avant. » Lui dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. « Il vous attend dans ses appartements. »

Hermione secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle devait surement faire un mauvais rêve ou c'était une énorme blague, qui n'était pour le moins pas drôle du tout. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvra ses yeux en espérant se réveiller dans son lit elle se retrouva devant Dumbledore qui la regardait septique. Voila qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mental. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses à plat. Premièrement la loi allait être instauré, deuxièmement elle pourrait être obligé de se mariée à quelqu'un qui pourrait lui interdire de continué ses études et elle sera enceinte avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Mandragore, a moins qu'elle épouse Snape.

Seulement Snape avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, il était cynique et amer mais c'était aussi un héros, il à beaucoup sacrifier pour aider à vaincre Voldemort et à protéger Harry. Et puis on pourrait l'obligé à épouser quelqu'un d'encore plus âgé, et qui pourrait avoir un caractère pire que Snape. Non elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme disait le dicton "il vaut mieux se contenter de ce que l'on a plutôt que de prendre le risque de trouver pire".

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. « Je voudrais lui parler Monsieur. » Dit-elle.

« Parfait ! Vous pouvez passer par la cheminée cela sera plus simple.» S'exclama Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en lui tendant la boîte à sucrerie. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Oui merci Monsieur. » Hermione pris un bonbon et le mis dans sa bouche. Peut-être que ça lui donnera du courage ? « Je passerais vous déposer le parchemin quand il sera signé. » Dit Hermione avant de se dirigée vers la cheminée. Une fois devant, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée.

« Appartements du professeur Snape » Dit-elle en jetant la poudre. Elle se sentit happé avant d'apparaitre dans l'âtre de la cheminée de Snape.

Il était tranquillement assis dans un canapé face à la cheminée. En entendant quelqu'un arriver il releva la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de livre. « Je vois que vous avez terminée de parler au Directeur, Miss Granger. » Dit-il en croisant les jambes. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur son genou.

Hermione dépoussiéra son t-shirt et son pantalon kaki. « Oui et je voudrais vous parlez de sa proposition Monsieur. »

« Bien asseyez vous dans se cas. » Il fit signe vers un fauteuil à proximité. Hermione entra dans se qui semblais être le salon et s'assis. Elle ne s'était pas attendu a trouver une pièce aussi chaleureuse. Les murs étaient en pierre, le parquet était d'un brun chaud. Bon le mobilier était de couleur vert, mais après tout c'était le directeur des Serpentard. Elle cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer quand elle regarda plus attentivement son professeur. Il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes noires mais un pantalon en lin noir avec une chemine à col ouvert qui était d'une jolie couleur bleu clair. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue habiller de la sorte et surtout pas d'une autre couleur que le noir. Elle était agréablement surprise.

« Dumbledore m'as expliqué que nous mariée nous éviterait des ennuies. » Commença à parler Hermione. Autant aller droit au but.

« Oui » Lui répondit Severus. « Il pense qu'il vas réussir à faire annulée cette loi, mais je suis moins confiant. »

« Vous penser qu'elle va durer longtemps Monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione.

« En effet, je ne crois pas que la loi vas êtres abrogée aussi vite. » Explique flanchement Severus. « Le Directeur fait trop confiance aux idiots du Ministère. »

« Elle va durer plus d'un an ? » Demanda-t-elle choqué.

« Je pense qu'elle va durée au moins cinq ans. » Dit-il sans hésiter en regardant sa réaction.

« Cinq ans ?! » Cria-t-elle en suffocant. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce tanguait.

« Chaque couple à deux ans pour avoir leur premier enfant, et un enfant chamboule énormément la vie. Beaucoup de ces mariages forcés vont encore plus dépérir. En ajoutant que le deuxième enfant doit naitre dans les cinq ans. C'est quand les gens serons sur les nerfs, qu'ils n'auront plus de temps a eux et pour certains plus les finances nécessaire, que les manifestations, les émeutes vont commencer. C'est alors que la loi sera annulée. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Vous y avez beaucoup réfléchis. » Dit-elle encore sous le choc.

« En effet. » Dit-il en décroisant les jambes et en mettant son livre sur le canapé.

« Alors si on se marie ça sera pour au moins cinq ans et on aura un ou deux enfants. » Résuma-t-elle.

« Oui » Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. « Une telle discision n'est pas facile à prendre Miss Granger » Il la regarda intensément en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Hermione réfléchis pendants quelque minutes. Elle aurait les même règles à suivre que dans un autre mariage mais peut-être qu'avec lui elle pourra avoirs des enfants plus tard et finir ses études.

« Je pourrais finir mes études ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ici à Poudlard ? »

« Et allez à l'université ou faire un apprentissage si vous le souhaitez. Je ne veux pas que vous ruiniez votre avenir. »

« Nous vivrons ici ? Et je pourrais toujours voir mes amis et faire ce que je veux ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu soulager.

Elle n'avait jamais vue Snape aussi sociable. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer lui parler aussi civiquement un jour.

« Relativement parlant. » Dit-il en l'observant. « Je ne suis pas un monstre égocentrique Miss Granger, mais comme membre enseignant je demanderais que ma femme est un certain décorum. »

« Et comment allons-nous…je veux dire… » Hermione balbutia. « Avez-vous une solution pour éviter qu'on ai un enfant trop vite ? » Elle espérait secrètement qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner la clause qui stipule les relations physique hebdomadaire.

« Les contraceptifs sont interdits et en utiliser nous apportera des ennuis. Ils contrôleront les gens pour savoir s'ils respectent la loi, donc s'ils ont des relations sexuelles. » Expliqua-t-il. « Nous utiliserons votre cycle menstruel à notre avantage pour éviter une grossesse prématuré. Cela n'est pas efficace à 100% mais avec une surveillance étroite c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons. Je pense qu'à nous deux nous réussirons à éviter une grossesse. Enfin je veux dire au moins jusqu'à la date limite des deux ans. » Bon ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Avez-vous des préoccupations ou des stipulations à ce mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle. Après tout ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus de se voir marié à une jeune étudiante. Il bougea nerveusement dans le canapé.

« Vous savez j'ai eu une vie de famille malheureuse quand j'étais jeune. » Dit-il en regardant sa réaction. Hermione lui sourit. Elle devinait que c'était difficile pour lui d'avoué ça. « Je pensais que je n'allait jamais être père, mais, avec cette nouvelle loi, il semblerais que je vais le devenir. »

« Je comprend, je ne pensais pas avoir un enfant maintenant. Je pensais plutôt en avoir dans dix ans voire plus. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Inévitablement Miss Granger, Nous allons avoir un enfant dans les deux prochaines années, indépendamment de nos plans originaux et…et je voudrais qu'il ou elle grandisse en pensant que ses parents s'aiment ou du moins s'apprécies. »

« Oh ! » Dit Hermione surprise de cette préoccupation. Il était moins tyrannique qu'il ne le faisait croire.

« Ne faites pas d'erreurs, nous ne nous aimons pas et cela peut-être jamais » Dit-il en se penchant en avant et en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux juste que nous soyons amis et que, quelque soit le résultat de ce mariage nous restions amis, pour le bien de notre enfants. »

Elle le regarda encore surprise par sa demande. Il lui avait parler à cœur ouvert et elle en fut toucher. Il ne voulait visiblement pas répéter les erreurs de ses parents.

« Je ne peut qu'accepter. » Dit-elle fermement. « Si on a un enfant, je veut la même chose pour lui. Mes parents mon élevé dans une maison heureuse et je veux la même chose pour mes enfants. » Expliqua-t-elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

« Telle est ma seule préoccupation. » Dit-il posant son bras sur l'accoudoir.

« Bien nous sommes d'accord. » Dit-elle en déroulant le parchemin sur la table basse. Il se pencha et d'un accio pris une plume. Avant de signer il la regarda. « Nous devrions passer un peu de temps ensemble avant le mariage. Je sais très peu de choses sur vous en dehors de l'école et de l'ordre. »

« Je suis d'accord Professeur. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête, surprise une fois de plus par son besoin de la connaître.

« Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par m'appeler Severus. » Dit-il en signant rapidement de son écriture rude le document. Il lui donna ensuite la plume et leur doigt s'effleura.

« Merci Severus. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle signa à son tour avant de le regarder. « Et vous devriez m'appeler Hermione. »

« Je le ferait » Dit-il en se levant. Il conjura le parchemin et le serra en un rouleau avant de lui donner. « Si vous pouvez le donner à Dumblore avant de rentrer chez vous. »

« Quand aura lieu le mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais avoir besoin des dates de votre cycle menstruel. » Dit-il en la regardant. « Nous devons consommer le mariage le soir même de la noce. Il serait sage de choisir une date où vous êtes le moins fécondable. » Elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle était entrain de parler de ses règles avec son professeur. Pire il allait être son mari, mais il faut avouer que ce n'était pas bête comme idée.

« Bonne idée. » Sourit-elle nerveusement. « Alors mes…dates ? »

« Oui envoyer moi la date du début de votre cycle ainsi que la date de fin et nous fixerons une date pour le mariage. Le début du cycle serais le mieux mais après on fera comme on peu. » Dit-t-il comme si parler de sa menstruation était un sujet banal. « Je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous nous marions peu de temps après que la loi soit adoptée. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Cela laissera moins de temps aux sorciers et sorcière de nous ''courtiser''. » Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah oui bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suppose qu'on se voit à la rentrée, mais si vous le souhaitez on peut se voir avant et…je vous envoie dès que possible mes dates de cycle. »

« Merci. » Dit-il gentiment. « Je vous promets Hermione, bien que je ne sois pas votre mari idéal, que je ferais mon possible pour être un bon mari. Et je vous remercie de m'éviter d'épouser une de ces sorcières hystérique. »

Hermione regarda son redoutable maître des potions, encore surprise du tournant que son après-midi avait pris. « Et même si je suis sûr de ne pas être votre femme idéal, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'être. Merci à vous aussi Severus sans vous je ne sais pas se que je serais devenus. »

Il lui serra doucement l'épaule. « À bientôt. »

Elle lui sourit. « À bientôt Severus. »

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Hermione ne disparaisse dans la cheminée. Elle déposa le parchemin dans le bureau du Dumbledore avant de rentrée chez elle. Elle sentait étourdit par cette histoire. Elle ne c'était pas du tout attendu à ca. Maintenant fallait qu'elle annonce ça è ses parents. Oh misère.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plu **

**Quels sont vos pronostiques sur le futur de nos deux héros ? **

**A bientôt**

**ArtmisRha**


End file.
